Computing devices commonly include a processor and one or more devices that request the processor to perform actions in response to certain events. One technique for requesting service is for the requesting device to generate an interrupt signal in response to detecting an event to be serviced by the processor. The processor may detect the interrupt signal and in response to detecting the interrupt signal may execute an appropriate interrupt service routine for the interrupt.
Computing devices may include two or more processors and several devices requesting service from the processors. In such computing devices, if all interrupt signals are directed to a single processor that particular processor may be unable to service requests in a timely manner due to the sheer number of interrupts generated by the devices. Some balancing of interrupt servicing among the processors may enable more timely servicing of requests and may enable better overall performance.